


Lascivious

by Kashoku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Slut Yuuri, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Fuck this is dirty as shit, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuuri literally can't get enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was a fucking come slut for Viktor and would stop at nothing to get his fill. Viktor was all too happy to oblige.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH boy. This is dirty and disgusting and holy shit I cannot believe I wrote this but I just had to do it. I can't help but get turned on by thinking Yuuri as a total come slut for Viktor all day every day. 
> 
> So, here, have some porn why you wait for Omerta and Rise updates.

They had been going at it  _ all damn day.  _ Viktor had even taken a pill to help boost his stamina and refractory period just so he could try and half-way keep up with Yuuri. Here was the thing, though. The majority of people knew Yuuri as his sweet and innocent Katusdon who only had the confidence to be spicy either on the ice or under heavy influence of alcohol. But that was just absolutely not true. Yuuri Katsuki was a fucking come slut for Viktor and would stop at nothing to get his fill. Viktor was all too happy to oblige.

 

Yuuri looked like a bucket of white paint had been dumped over his skin, puddles and long ropes of come layered all over him. Black hair was highlighted with sticky strands and drops even clung to his eyelashes from when Viktor had burst on his face during the last round. Yuuri’s own loads mixed with his on his stomach and chest, trails dribbling down the sides onto the sheets below. Viktor had orgasmed such an insane amount in Yuuri’s hole that it was squirting out around his dick as he pounded in, churning with loud squelching sounds like butter in his walls. 

 

He had done this. He had created this writhing monster beneath him, moaning like he was born to do nothing but take Viktor’s cock in any way he’d give it. This was beyond Eros. This was downright filthy and Viktor  _ loved _ it. He loved the way a blush colored Yuuri’s skin beneath the layers and layers of come. He loved the way his cinnamon eyes looked up at him half-lidded and lovingly. He loved the way he sucked on his own fingers in his mouth as he pumped his own cock between his legs. He loved the way he sobbed his name when he nailed his prostate over and over again.

 

A come covered hand trailed up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, painting it in the substance as Viktor pushed them further back towards Yuuri’s chest allowing him to dive deeper with his thrusts. Yuuri whined beneath him, back arching off of the bed as a particular hard piston drove him up the mattress. Viktor’s name left Yuuri’s lips like a mantra, occasionally stopping to moan around his two fingers. 

 

“God, Yuuri,” Viktor panted, tightening his grip on the back of Yuuri’s plush thighs. “Do you know what you do to me like this? Shit, you take my cock so good, Yuuri.” His balls slapped against Yuuri’s ass, the squelching sound only growing more obscene as more come sprayed out of his hole. “So close, baby. Where do you want it?”

 

“Inside,” Yuuri breathed, removing his fingers from his mouth and reaching for Viktor’s hands to lace their fingers together. “God, I need it so bad, Viktor. Please fill me up.”

 

“Of course,  _ lubov moya _ . Whatever you need.” Viktor’s eyes trailed down to Yuuri’s stomach. It bulged out, slightly distended from so many loads filling him up.  _ Fuck _ , it was a sight to see. Moving their linked hands to either side of Yuuri’s head he leaned in for a kiss and started pounding in with everything he had. Viktor’s chest slid across Yuuri’s, frictionless as the come was smeered between their bodies. Yuuri’s legs wrapped themselves around Viktor’s waist and his hole  _ clenched  _ around Viktor and he came with an animalistic growl pumping his already overflowing hole with more of his seed. 

 

Viktor was exhausted, his chest heaving with deep breaths as he slowly sat up and rocked back onto his heels. His softened member was still halfway in Yuuri’s raw and swollen red hole and he slowly drew back, white come gushing out like a dam had broken. Viktor’s cock was covered in the substance and he honest to god saw Yuuri  _ lick his fucking lips _ at the sight. Yuuri was immediately crawling across the mattress on all fours to him, mouth opening wide to suck Viktor in with the most obscene and filthy moan he had ever heard in his life. He had to throw a hand to his mouth to stifle the cry he let out. It was unbelievable and almost too much for him to handle. 

 

Yuuri’s tongue licked greedily at the come on the velvet skin exchanging it for spit. His pink lips were plump and round as they sucked, tongue occasionally flicking across the slit as he pulled back to focus on the head and swirl. Once Yuuri had successfully cleaned Viktor of all the substance he retracted with a disappointed whine. “One more, Viktor...please?” A kitten like tongue reached out to flick the head. 

 

A shiver ran up Viktor’s spine and his cock twitched impossibly. Thank god for modern medicine. But despite his cock’s wanting desire, the rest of Viktor didn’t know how much more he could take. “Ok, baby, but this is the last one. I can’t...I don’t think I can do anymore.”

 

“Mmm,” Yuuri hummed, rubbing his cheek against Viktor’s half-hard cock. “I just wanna suck you. You don’t have to do anything. Lay down.”

 

Viktor was all too happy to obey, rolling over and laying down against the soiled and sticky sheets. These were probably permanently ruined and not worth a washing. Spreading his legs wide in invitation Yuuri settled between them, mouth hungrily latching onto his cock with a hum. The vibrations had him instantly hard again. It was slow and languid, Yuuri wanting to taste everything for as long as he could. Viktor let out long moans as he allowed his hips shallow thrusts in the heat of Yuuri’s mouth, hands in his matted hair to encourage him. It was anything but hurried and it took quite a long time before Viktor began to feel the heated pool at the base of his groin. 

 

Lowering his hands to cup Yuuri’s cheeks he asked, “Can I fuck your mouth,  _ lubov moya _ ? Please? I need it.”

 

Yuuri looked up at him, his nose brushing against the silver curls at the base of his cock. Slowly, oh so  _ slowly _ , he dragged his lips up the long shaft and sucked at the head before popping off. Mouth open wide Yuuri hovered over him in invitation, hot breath making Viktor’s cock quiver. 

 

Sucking in excitedly Viktor dug his fingers back into Yuuri’s hair, planted his feet firmly against the mattress, and thrust up into his lover’s wet mouth. God, it felt incredible, Yuuri’s tongue gliding against the lower vein with each thrust. “Can you take it all for me, love?” Viktor could see the bob in Yuuri’s throat and all of a sudden his dick was sliding all the way in. “Fuck! Yuuri!” His pace increased, Yuuri making small gagging noises around him as he deep throated Viktor’s cock. Tears were pooling at the corner of his eyes and his face was turning a deep crimson. “Yu-uri, I’m gonna-,” He tried to pull out some, but Yuuri gripped his thighs tight and held himself in place as his hot load shot down his throat. 

 

Yuuri swallowed eagerly, quickly flicking out his tongue to capture any drops that tried to escape. He hummed with a satisfied pleasure as he bobbed his head a few more times to savor the lingering taste and clean Viktor off thoroughly. Sighing, he finally let the flaccid member fall from his lips and sadly looked up at Viktor. “Are you sure that’s all you have?”

 

Viktor threw his head back against the pillow and let out a nervous laugh. “Yuuri, please, I am an old man. It’s incredible I lasted as long as I did. I must stop, my love.”

 

Humming sadly in resignation Yuuri rested his cheek on Viktor’s inner thigh next to his cock, occasionally flicking out his tongue to try and rouse the Russian again. He remained spent. “Fine…” Crawling up Viktor’s body he settled in on top and captured his mouth, remnants of come dancing between mouths. 

 

“You are incorrigible,” Viktor breathed between kisses, hands squeezing Yuuri’s asscheeks and sliding against the incredible amount of come back there. “We need to shower.”

 

Nibbling at Viktor’s lower lip Yuuri nodded, biting and pulling it out as far as it would comfortably stretch before he let go. “Ok.”

 

Smiling, Viktor brushed away soiled bangs and caressed Yuuri’s cheek. “I love you, my spicy Katsudon, but I am afraid I might one day die of a heart attack making love to you. It’s too much for my poor heart to take.”

 

Yuuri grinned. “What better way to go, then?”

 

Viktor chuckled. “What better way indeed.”

  
  



End file.
